Burned Rose
by dragonsayer
Summary: Rynn lived in the middle ages. Feara lives in a clearing on the path to newhaven. Feara is a direct fledgeling of silver, who is absentmidedly angry with him. .... its odd. oh well. it started as a book report so bear with me. just R&R.


Boring disclaimer:  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
Only feara/rynn is mine  
So please don't sue :(  
  
THEN  
SHADOWS.   
Deep, unending blackness. Rynn's green eyes snapped open. A cold sweat sat on her brow, evidence of the nightmare. She passed a hand over her eyes, focusing them with the slight movement.   
Her hand strayed to her brow, she wiped a sleeve across it, drying it. Her indrawn breath whooshed out through her lips, the one she hadn't known she was holding.   
Her horse nickered slightly and without thinking she comforted it "'ok Aion, t'aint nothin out there thas gonna hurt you." Rynn's accent was thick and common for her time. The Middle Ages.   
Despite her words to the horse, her hand strayed to the pommel of her scabbarded sword, taking comfort from the worn hilt her fingers felt. She relaxed, her head falling back on her pillow.   
Mistake number one.   
  
  
  
NOW  
A rose sat on Feara's pillow. A black one. She snatched it up, her fingers curling around it's long stem. Her eyes, equally black, swept the shadows of her clearing, taking in her bedroll and pillow, fire ring and the body that was last nights hunt.   
She ran her tongue over her lips, licking away the last traces of blood. A breeze swept through the circle of trees, stirring her swept back flame hair.   
Something moved at the corner of the trees, her eyes strayed there in time to see a small raccoon hobble into her clearing. She smiled slightly as its huge eyes saw her.   
It stumbled backwards, suddenly afraid. She reached out with her mind to comfort it, almost without thinking. It stopped and sat down, obviously favoring one leg.  
Feara stepped forward and picked up the small animal, cradling it against her chest.   
She gently ran her fingers over the leg, feeling for a break. The bone was nearly torn out of the skin and surrounded by bite marks.   
Feara clucked her tongue softly as the raccoon turned to look at her "Wha' have you gotten herself into little one?" her voice was musical and soft, with a hint of an old accent under the surface.   
Her finger's rested softly on the break as she channeled a little power into the leg, knitting torn muscle and bone with little more effort then it takes to blink.   
  
THEN  
Rynn's eyes closed slowly as she relaxed back into sleep, her hand still resting on the hilt of her sword.   
Her horse continued to watch the edges of their camp, ears twitching. The stallion caught a smell and its ears pressed flat against its skull, the whites of its eyes showing.  
It snorted and pulled at the rope that tied it to a tree. A shape flickered around the edge of the camp, half shadow and half mist. It condensed, swirling into the shape of a man.   
Silver stalked toward the young women, his pale skin almost luminescent in the moonlight. His black eyes flickered to the sword in her hand, then to her neck. The Vampire reached out with his mind, forcing sleep to the front of the horses mind.   
It relaxed and fell to its knees, eyes closing. Silver smiled and returned his gaze to the sleeping human. He crept forward, his feet padding softly on the grass.   
Rynn stirred from her deep sleep, her keen ears catching the noise of his feet on the ground. She sat up, her hand around the hilt of her sword, drawing it in a swift motion.   
She spotted silver, in the middle of a step and sprang to her feet. He cursed and sprang forward, not being in the mood to fight for his meal. The lunged, her shoulders behind the charge as she brought the blade swishing through the air where his neck had been a moment ago.  
Startled at the speed of his movement, her head flicked sideways in time to see him reach out for her neck, his ivory skin almost glowing. She spun, sword arm scything out.   
Her sword connected this time, drawing blood from his pale flesh. He hissed, air sliding over his teeth to make a sound like a snake.   
One word slid into her mind and she suddenly knew what it was that she was fighting, Demon. She faltered, and in that moment his hand slid around her neck, squeezing gently.   
He whispered into her ear, his voice deadly calm "I could snap your neck with no more effort then it takes you to think."   
She didn't move, even to speak, sensing his words were true. He smirked, and she could see fangs. His head slowly lowered toward her neck, she felt his lips on the skin of her jugular vain and years of training took over.   
Her sword flashed and he cried out, blood flowing from a slash in the other arm. She twisted out of his grasp and crouched, eyes never leaving him.   
His eyes flashed dangerously as he stalked forward, one hand on the cut on his arm. He snarled, a noise that reminded her of the scream of a wildcat. "Fine!" he spat, removing his hand from the slash "If you are so intent on taking my blood, I will give it to you!"   
  
  
  
NOW   
The little raccoon's leg healed instantly, as she knew it must. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, gazing down at the little creature. It squirmed a little as she released her mind's hold. She set it down and it scampered away.   
Feara's eyes returned to the rose, lying where she had dropped it so she could pick up the raccoon. Her black eyes danced over the petals, perfectly formed as if it had just opened. Its thorns stood out from the stalk, curved and deadly looking, despite their small size.   
She laughed lightly, a sound like glass breaking, and spoke into the night "Silver, I am here and you know it. Why the silence? Are you afraid of your fledgling?" the greatest insult to a vampire is to imply that he is scared.   
A voice slid out of the darkness "Why, Feara, all but I should fear you. I gave you that name so the rest of your line would know you were the best."   
Feara snorted. "why should you not fear me, blood father or not I didn't exactly ask to be one of the line. What would stop me from coming after you?"  
Silver answered, surprising her with his answer "Because I saved you. I would have killed you, but instead I changed you."  
"You killed me!" she laughed slightly, "it was either death, or death. Some rescue!" part of becoming a vampire was dyeing, when a vampire was changed their heart stopped.   
Of course, that meant they were close to immortal and didn't die unless they were killed but it was incredibly painful.  
Silver didn't answer. Feara suspected he had fled. Silver wasn't the bravest, but his line was the strongest. Some of the strongest vampires were of his line, Aubery and Risika were blood siblings in her line.   
Feara was much, much older then both of them. Risika was born just after the civil war and Aubery was about 300 years older.   
They were Ather's fledglings, and Ather was about 6th generation of silver's line. Ather was known for changing fledglings that would be stronger then her so she would look stronger.   
Silvers line was the strongest, but the strength wasn't necessarily physical, even the weakest vampire could easily bench press a semi-truck, most of the strength was mental.  
To someone watching it might look like a fight between to vampires is physical, but the majority of the fighting is mental attacks.   
Silver's line got their strength from fighting. All of them were changed during a fight, or after one.   
  
  
THEN  
Silver stalked forward, his arm outstretching to grab either side of her face. She jerked backward, but he held fast, leaving bruises on her face.   
He smiled, flashing fangs. His eyes met hers and her sword arm twisted behind her of its own accord and her ears caught the soft 'fwump' as her sword hit the ground.   
Silver was there, right in her face. He turned slightly and pressed the slash on his arm to her lips. She blinked, then closed her eyes.  
Blood flowed past her lips, but it wasn't just blood. It was power. Something inside her was screaming at her to stop, but she couldn't pull away.  
She saw red, the color of blood. Deep, deep red. Then black. She passed out, her lips never leaving the cut.   
  
  
NOW  
Feara stepped out of her clearing and onto the path. Its winding curves paved the way to Newhaven, the city that was the heart of the vampiric community. It was originally dubbed haven, but haven was burned to the ground 300 years earlier by a fledgling of Jager's.   
She strode down it confidently, heading for Las Noches, the bar that stood on the edge of Newhaven. Her eyes fell on the jungle mural painted on the back wall of bustling nightclub.   
She slunk in through the front door, taking a seat at the bar. Silver materialized beside her, reaching behind the bar to take one of the unlabeled bottles.   
There isn't much that can poison a vampire, so most of the bottles at Las Noches were unlabeled. There was sometimes a bartender, but not often and they didn't do much more then make small talk to the many vampires that visited throughout the day.   
She snatched it out of his grasp and took a swig, eyes on him. He laughed slightly and took it back from her.   
"Do you remember?"   
  
THEN  
Rynn awoke to a searing pain in her chest. Her ears caught the frantic beating of her heart, but her eyes saw nothing. Darkness.   
Her heart slowed to normal rate. She relaxed a little, but it continued to slow.   
Then it stopped.  
Rynn heard her own heart stop.  
Her breathing slowed, and stopped.   
She blacked out again  
NOW  
Feara's ears pricked slightly at his question "remember what?"   
He looked at her sadly "your friends, family and time."  
She cocked an eyebrow, but answered anyway. "not very well. I remember my horse."   
He gave her a peculiar look, one that said 'I'm sorry.' And vanished.  
She sat still, thinking. She could follow him, that was one of the vampiric abilities. To be able to turn yourself into pure ether and be anywhere in an instant.   
Somehow, she didn't really want to follow him.  
Somehow, she didn't want revenge anymore.   
  
  
THEN  
Rynn awoke again, eyes fully functional. She lay in her camp, where she had fallen, and the creature she had fought stood over her.   
Instantly she sensed his Aura, a powerful one, as Silver is one of the most powerful vampires ever. Somewhere in her muzzy thoughts she remembered that she shouldn't be able to sense Auras. She was puzzled for a moment, then simply ignored it.   
Silver was holding a young man by the neck. An alive young man that was struggling against the Vampires deadly hold. Silver shoved him into Rynn, who caught him by instinct, having one moment of conscious thought before predatory instinct took over.   
Instantly her mouth was at his throat, without her even having to think about it. There was a moment of resistance before her fangs pierced skin and then she was lost in the warm flow of blood past her lips.   
Memories and bits of thought flashed past her, fast enough for her to know they weren't her own. She ignored them and continued to feed, her mind completely on quelling the hunger she felt.  
Time passed and she drained the last drop of blood from her victim. She let his body fall to the ground, her pale cheeks flushed with the blood of her kill.  
Silver looked at her approvingly and nodded, "that was your first meal. I brought that to you. From now on you hunt on your own."   
Rynn snapped out of the bloodtrance and looked in horror at the dead man lying at her feet. She stumbled backwards, away from Silver.  
He smiled again "You are no longer Rynn. Rynn is dead. I killed her. You are a vampire. You need to drink to survive." He said it in a matter of fact way, drilling the words into her brain.   
She looked at him confusedly, puzzled and dazed. "Who am I then? Who has Rynn become?"   
His words pressed into her, weighing her down "You are Feara."   
.........  
  
the end?  
  
I decided to write a story about the beginning of Silver's line. I don't know what line Risika is from  
But I wanted to at least put her in a little bit so I made her silver. And I think Aubery was changed by Siete, not Ather but I don't know.   
A little sketchy on the details, but oh well. 


End file.
